A Very Fun Night Chapter 1- A Game Shakers Fanfic
by phantom z
Summary: kenzie and babe have fun
1. Chapter 1

Game Shakers- A Night In (Chapter 1)

WARNING, THIS IS M RATED, PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE

OR JUST DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF 7TH GRADERS MAKING OUT.

NO CONNECTION IS INTENDED WITH ACTUAL PERSONS OR

EVENTS. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY.

I DO NOT OWN GAME SHAKERS. DAN SCHNEIDER DOES. NONE OF THESE

EVENTS ARE TRUE NOR WILL EVER HAPPEN. with that, lets get to it...

Babe was sitting on thier couch while testing thier new game, house master.

kenzie was running some visual tests, (I know very little about coding) and

was going through the process of trying to focus and watch babe play.

babe had on a very low cut dress, no underwear or bra and was jumping up

and down because she just beat her high score. kenzie finally couldn't

take it anymore and told babe she has had a crush on her since 6th grade.

babe was shocked, just as she was about to say something, trip and hudson

walked in. hey, what's up guys trip said. hudson looked at the window and

giggled. they all were looking up at the window when they saw pigeons

fly by and sit down. anyway, kenzie said, we were running some new tests

on our latest game, House Master. trip said cool and asked if he could try it out.

babe handed him the tablet, kenzie set up a new test grid and got to work.

there was still that thought on her mind. (in kenzie's mind),what was babe

gonna tell me? I have to find out. she pulled babe aside and asked her

what she was gonna say, babe said, I love u too kenzie.

THANKS FOR READING GUYS, THE NEXT PART IS GONNA COME OUT SOON,

I'M ACTUALLY WRITING IT NOW! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR QUESTIONS FOR

UPCOMING CHAPTERS LET ME KNOW! PM ME OR ASK FOR MY KIK!

-Phantom Z- P.S the next part you will love, it has some "action"

to it if you know what I mean


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Fun Night Chapter 2- Game Shakers Fanfic

WE ARE BACK FOR MORE GUYS SO I HOPE YOUR READY!

AGAIN, I DON'T OWN GAME SHAKERS. THIS IS FOR READING

ENJOYMENT ONLY. with that, CHAPTER 2...

Kenzie just stared at babe, she couldn't believe she felt the same way!

she was excited and surprised at the same time. hudson and trip were

leaving to go see a movie that was 4 hours long. so it was just the two

girls left in the place. babe could feel herself getting wet from anticipation

of what was to come. kenzie was also soaked by this point and said to babe,

I'm sorry if this is weird but may I please eat your pussy? babe didn't say anything

for a moment, then babe pulled her pants and panties down and spread her legs

for kenzie. kenzie immediately jumped at the offer of eating her lover.

babe couldn't do much but moan f-fuck kenzie, your so good! kenzie moaned

on babe's clit only to see babe squirm with excitement. kenzie kept going,

pushing babe closer to orgasm each time she sucked and licked her clit.

babe finally moaned for kenzie to put her fingers into her pussy. kenzie couldn't

pass that up. how many kenzie asked, babe answered through her moans, 4.

so she quickly thrust into babe's pussy while sucking her clit. babe was in heaven,

this was the first time but definitely not the last time she'd have kenzie do this.

pretty soon babe moaned kenzie's name and squirted pretty hard. it was babe's

turn to eat kenzie and she wasn't holding back on this either. she fingered her

with 4 fingers, thrust pretty fast but babe was teasing kenzie as well as talking dirty

to her. all kenzie could do was moan and nod. babe soon started asking seductive

questions to kenzie, only making her wetter with every word. her questions were something like this... yea, you like it when I finger your wet pussy? do you like it when I

suck on that tasty clit of yours u dirty girl? all kenzie could do was nod and moan like

crazy. it was pure bliss to her. it was heaven. she soon squirted and squirted harder than

babe. now covered in each other's cum, they had a make out session. after that,

they locked lips and started scissoring. they each moaned the other's name. they

eventually sped up and came hard and fast. they looked at each other with lust and

knew this wasn't the last time they'd try that. babe was about to grab a dildo when suddenly, trip and hudson walked in. WHAT THE FUCK trip said. hudson just started laughing at what trip had said. babe and kenzie tried to explain but the boys had an idea for some fun they would all enjoy...

THE END OF CHAPTER 2. YES PEOPLE, IT IS GOING TO BE A LONG FANFIC!

PROBABLY UP TO 30 CHARACTERS! (damm, I got a lot of writing to do...) AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING, AS ALWAYS, PM ME FOR MY KIK OR JUST ANY QUESTIONS OR IDEAS FOR OTHER FANFIC OR IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. I'M OUT, PEACE!

-Phantom Z-


	3. Chapter 3

A Very Fun Night Chapter 3- A Game Shakers Fanfic

WELCOME BACK TO MY 3rd CHAPTER OF MY GAME SHAKERS FANFIC.

AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NO CONNECTION IS INTENDED WITH ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS. with that... chapter 3! P.S- I have a partner who will help me with future stories, and it's none other than: 'sFanFic. now, chapter 3!

Kenzie and Babe looked at the two guys with puzzled expressions. "what do you mean by an idea of fun" babe said. trip said "I mean, it's cool you guys are like you no, but we want some action too". hudson just nodded. babe was thinking for a second and then said "all right boys, you can have your fun with us if you promise to do whatever we tell you". the boys nodded, babe felt herself getting wetter by the second. kenzie, who had just come up with her first order for trip had said to him "get over here and get that cock out". trip obeyed, anxious to pound kenzie, he wasted no time in getting his cock out only to have her suck it. while babe was anxious to get a cock in her, she wasted little time giving hudson the order to eat her out. babe was in heaven. the feeling of being eaten out was nothing like she's ever experienced. it was pure bliss. by the time babe squirted. she wanted to suck some dick. she ordered hudson to pull his pants down, to which he obeyed. she started at his tip, teased him a little and then went down on him. she actually did a fantastic job of deep throating him. she did this 3 times before he came in her mouth. babe, now satisfied that cum was in her, was still getting wet. she ordered hudson to fuck her and that he did. meanwhile, kenzie is having a lot of fun with trip and decided to reward him. since he had cum in her mouth, she was rewarding him by letting him eat her out. trip always had been in love with kenzie, and now was his chance to show her how he really felt. back with babe and hudson, babe was moaning and cursing as loud as she could. having hudson fuck her was the best feeling since they started this company. she had already orgasmed 4 times and was nearing a 5th when hudson said "I'm about to cum babe". she told hudson to keep going, she was on birth control so she didn't have much to worry about. hudson came hard and fast in her wet little pussy. babe just moaned "fuuuuucccckkk yessss!". kenzie was already turned on and soaked due to her 3 orgasms from trip eating her out, she ordered trip to fuck her and he did just that. by now, she had cum 5 times, was nearing a 6 when trip said " oh shit kenzie, I'm about to shoot my load!". she ordered him to shoot it in her ass and he did, cumming fast and hard. both girls still weren't satisfied. babe said " I think you know what we need to do next and winked at kenzie".

THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS. AND THANKS FOR VIEWING! PM ME ANYTHING YOU THINK OR WANNA SEE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. AGIN, MY NEW PARTNER IS 'sFanFic. JUST WANTED TO GIVE A SHOUTOUT THERE. ANYWAY, HOPE YOU GUYS STICK AROUND FOR CHAPTERS 5-30 BECAUSE IT WILL BE WILD! ENJOY! I'M OUT, PEACE!

-PZ-


	4. Chapter 4

A Very Fun Night Chapter 4- A Game Shakers Fanfic

AND WE ARE BACK FOR MORE AS I KNOW A LOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN WANTING THE NEXT CHAPTER, WELL HERE IT IS, THIS CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON BABE AND HUDSON. HOPE YOU ENJOY. AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN GAME SHAKERS

That night babe could remember when she had lost her virginity, and it was to hudson. she actually enjoyed it and was glad she lost it to him, since there wasn't anyone else she'd rather lose it to. she laid there on her bed and thinks back to that unforgettable night. and yes, this occurred before game shakers was born. (FlashBack)

Hudson enters her room and says "So, there's something you wanted to talk about babe?", she replies "Yes hudson, sit down". he then sits down beside her on her bed. they talk for a while and somehow the topic of sex comes to their minds. babe asks hudson "Have you ever had sex, or even had a blow job from someone?" hudson replies "no". babe then orders hudson to take off his pants, as she is getting undressed as well. she then starts sucking on his cock and deep throats him. as she continues this rhythm of sucking his cock, she then starts rubbing her clit fast and rough. pretty soon, hudson replies "babe, I'm about to cum". she then sucks and deep throats him like her life depends on his cum. pretty soon, he fills her mouth with an ocean of sperm. she then swallows it and asks hudson "are you man enough to fuck the cum out of my wet little pussy?" hudson can only nod as he lays her down on the bed and inserts his 5" cock into her. of course, since he is her first, she thinks he's really big but all she can do is moan out of pure pleasure. her moans were something like... "Oh Hudson, mmmm, fuck this wet little pussy" " Ooooh, Fuck me like the slut I am". and hudson was pretty decent for someone new to the game, he was not bad at all. of course babe was a bold girl, wanting to walk on the dangerous side of things so she let hudson cum in-P her as much as he wanted to. and he must have came like 10 times before they finished. after he went home, babe kept rubbing herself just wishing his cock was in her.

THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER FOLKS! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS OF THIS STORY, I HOPE THIS STORY CAN REACH UP TO 7-8 CHAPTERS OR MORE! WITH YOUR LOYAL SUPPORT IT IS POSSIBLE. I'M OUT, PEACE.

-Pz-


End file.
